From the Darkness of the Abyss
by MandySg1
Summary: After his time with Baal, Jack's having trouble adjusting, and what kind of affect is it having on him and his team. Warning violence and scene of torture and some language.
1. Chapter 1

**From The Darkness of the Abyss**

**Rating:** Teens

**Summary:**After his time with Baal, Jack's having trouble adjusting, and what kind of affect is it having on his team.

**Spoilers:**117 Solitudes, 202 In the Line of Duty, 605 Nightwalkers, 606 Abyss

**A/N:**We see Jack's darker side, there is violence, some tortureand some language.

**Disclaimer**: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. We have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the authors. Not to be archived without permission of the authors

**Chapter 1**

Jack was still feeling anxious; he wondered what his team was up to while he was waiting to get the news from Janet. It had been two weeks now since his return from Baal's planet and his oh so sweet hospitality. Well now, here he was waiting to find out if Janet was going to allow him off base. He had spent enough time in the infirmary while his body was adapting to the side effects of the sarcophagus. Now he was just anxious to get out of here and do some fishing.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Colonel." Janet said as she thumbed through Jack's file.

"So Doc, what do you say? Can I finally get out of here?" Jack said with pleading eyes swinging his feet at the side of the bed.

"Well Colonel, the results look good but not perfect yet. So you can go home but I don't want you driving."

"Or operating any heavy machinery." Jack said sarcastically. "You know Doc, all I want to do is go to my cabin, relax for a while and go fishing."

"Well that sounds like a nice plan as long as you don't drive yourself Colonel." Janet told him closing the file. She knew he didn't like the constraints, but after what he went through on that planet there's no way she would let him drive; hell she really didn't want him to be on his own either; but there's one thing Jack O'Neill didn't like and that was having a babysitter.

"So I guess I'll just get out of here and try to make some arrangements." Jack said heading out of the infirmary, then turned around, "Hey Doc, thanks for everything you did."

"Your welcome Sir." Janet said to O'Neill's retreating back.

"Hey Janet, you wanted to see me?" Sam said entering Janet's office wondering why she had been summoned.

"Hi Sam, glad you could make it."

"So what's up?" Sam asked looking puzzled at Janet.

"Well it's about Colonel O'Neill…" Janet started before being cut off.

"What, is he okay? Did something go wrong?" Sam asked anxiously, she had been having a hard time trying to get over the guilt she felt for putting Jack in that situation that ended up with him being tortured by Baal.

"Oh no Sam he's alright, in fact I just released him from the base. That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about." Janet said looking down at her hands.

Sam looked puzzled at Janet. "So what's wrong?"

"Sam he's doing better, but he's not over the effects yet…and he wants to get away and go to his cabin."

"Sounds like a good idea; Lord knows he could use the rest and relaxation." Sam said still wondering what this had to do with her.

"Well the problem is I told him I didn't want him driving. What I didn't tell him is I don't think he should be alone." Janet said sighing.

"Yea after what he went through I think he would need to talk about it, and there aren't many people with clearance he could talk to." Sam said shaking her head.

"Well I'm glad you see it my way. So…"

"So I'll see what I can do about it. Maybe it's time for SG1 to go fishing." Sam said rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"Sir, here you are. I've been looking for you." Sam said entering Jack's office.

"Well here I am Carter. Why do you seem so surprised?" Jack said looking up from his desk looking a little depressed.

"Well Sir it's not often we find you in here." She said grinning a little.

"So what can I do for you Carter?"

"Well it's more of what I can do for you Sir." Sam said a little nervously. She wasn't sure Jack would accept anything from her, after what she caused him to go through.

"That sounds…interesting." Jack answered, but not sounding that interested.

"Well Sir, I heard that you've finally been released from the base and you wanted to go up to your cabin." Sam said trying not to sound as nervous as she felt.

"Hmm, I wonder where you could have heard that from?" Jack said, thinking Dr. Fraiser had been talking too much.

"Well Sir, in light of the fact that Janet has restricted your driving abilities…I thought maybe it was time for SG1 to go on a fishing trip." 'Boy this is harder than I thought it would be.' Sam thought to herself as her nervousness rose.

"So…finally taking me up on my fishing invitation hey Carter?" Jack said unable to stop himself from grinning at her obvious nervousness.

"Well…ah…actually I was including Teal'c and Jonas Sir." Sam said wondering why it was suddenly getting so warm in here.

"Well Carter as nice as that offer sounds, I was thinking more of a solitary trip to my cabin, but seeing as Ole doc Fraiser won't let me drive…"

"That's why you have us Sir, let us help you out. We can even stay out of your way if you like."

Jack raised his eyebrows, thinking how four people could stay out of each other's way in his cabin. "Well as nice as that sounds Carter…"

"Come on Sir, give it a chance. If you don't like it we can always pack it up and head back home."

"You ever thought about selling used cars Carter?" Jack grinned, thinking that maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"You know Carter, I don't think your car can handle the trip, or fit all four of us in there." Jack said now getting in a better mood thinking that this just might be what he needed.

"Well we could use your truck Sir. That's if you trust me to drive it?" Sam said with a slight smile.

"Well, hmm? Let me think for a minute. I trust you to watch my back in the field, I trust you not to blow up the base when working on alien technologies…so I think I can trust you do drive my truck." Jack said grinning as he saw Sam turn slightly red.

"So when do we leave?" Jack asked sounding a little more enthusiastic than he had for days.

"Well Sir, let me check with the others and the General and I'll let you know soon." Sam said feeling a bit more at ease now that she saw that Jack seemed to be in a bit of a better mood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sam had finished packing her bags for the trip and was loading them into Jack's truck. Last night after dropping Jack off at home, she had taken his truck home so she could pack and be ready to pick him and the others up in the morning.

Her meeting with General Hammond went well; he cleared SG1 for the trip, giving them a week off. He thought like the others that the trip would do O'Neill some good. After all, how could he deny this for Jack, after everything he went through? He figured it would help Jack to be able to talk about it with his team, away from the base.

Jack heard his truck pull up into his driveway. 'Right on time as usual Carter.' Jack thought to himself. He was about to go outside when his phone rang. He picked up the phone and headed to open the door. "O'Neill."

Sam saw Jack open the door holding the phone to his ear; he then waved her in as he talked on the phone.

Sam entered the house and saw Jack's luggage in the hallway. She patiently waited for Jack to finish the call, and saw his expression drop.

"Bad news Sir?"

"Well sort of, it seems like Jonas is needed at the base and won't be able to join us until tomorrow. Teal'c has offered to wait for Jonas and accompany him tomorrow."

"Teal'c knows the way?" Sam asked surprised.

"Well he did come fishing with me once." Jack said.

"Oh yea, I remember him saying that once was enough." Sam said with a slight smile.

"Well…ah…anyway I'm sure Teal'c remembers the way. You know how the Jaffa always remembers directions. Anyways he going to borrow one of the air force cars and start out tomorrow morning."

"So then you ready to head out Sir?" Sam asked a little nervous that it would just be the two of them for the long drive, and then they'd be alone at the cabin until Teal'c and Jonas made it there.

"Yea sure, just let me get my things into the truck and then we can head out. Oh and Carter it's a pretty long drive so anytime you feel like stopping feel free, you are the driver after all." Jack smiled.

The drive had been a pretty smooth one, for early spring it was a remarkably warm and sunny day at 3C. The roads were clear but there was still snow piled up at the shoulder of the highway and covering the fields. This far north and it being early spring you never knew what kind of weather was in store for you.

They had spent the time driving with small talk, going over things that happened at the base, how Jonas was fitting in and of course Teal'c. "Ah Sir, isn't it a little cold to be fishing, and wont the lake still be frozen over?" Sam asked keeping the conversation on a safe topic.

"Haven't you ever heard of ice fishing Carter?" Jack answered smiling at the thought of Sam freezer her butt off ice fishing. "I hope you packed some real warm clothes."

"Well I did pack for this weather, but I'm not sure about ice fishing Sir." Sam said a little nervously at the idea.

A few hours later found Jack sleeping, resting his head against the door window. Sam could tell he needed the rest and was glad that he accepted her offer to drive. The sun had gone down about an hour ago and Sam realized they were now close to the town that was near the cabin. Sam didn't want to wake Jack, but knew that she would need more detailed directions from him.

"Sir, we're almost there." Sam said loud enough hopefully to wake Jack but not startle him.

"Hmm, what?" Jack said stretching and yawning. "Sorry Carter must have nodded off."

"That's okay Sir, you needed the rest. I just woke you because we're close to the town and I'm going to need some directions."

Jack looked at his watch, "You know Carter maybe we should stop at the store and pick up some groceries, and there's a small diner that we could stop at and pick up a bite to eat before heading to the cabin."

"Sounds like a plan Sir." Sam said smiling and heading into town.

A couple of hours later the truck pulled up in front of the cabin. The two got out of the truck feeling the bite of the cold night air. Even though the day had been reasonably warm, the night's temperature had dipped down to a chilly -10C.

"Oooh a little nippy out here." Jack said rubbing his hands over his arms as he went to unlock the cabin door. "I'm glad I called Dave to make sure the power was turned on and the heat." Jack said stepping in the door and turning a light on.

"Dave Sir?" Sam asked as she went to the back of the truck to start to unload it.

"Yea, he's kind of takes care of all of the cabins out here when the owners are away." Jack said as he went to help Sam. "Just put the groceries on the counter and the bags you can leave by the door."

Sam put the final bag down by the door and finally took time to check out her surroundings. "Wow, this is a nice place Sir."

"Yea, I like it. It comes in handy." Jack said shrugging off his coat then going over to Sam to help her with her coat. "Just leave the coat on the pegs by the door and there's a place for the boots. I hope you brought some shoes, the floor in here tends to get kind of cold in the winter." Jack said looking at Sam seeing her cheeks flushed from the cold, she was wearing a white turtleneck sweater, blue jeans (well fitted he noticed) and white sport socks. He could see her toes curl against the cold wooded floor.

Jack went to pick up Sam's bags, "there's two bedrooms, if you follow me I'll show you to yours, so you can get settled."

"Thank you Sir, I shouldn't take too long to organize my things." Sam said following Jack.

"And over here is the bathroom…"

"Well it's good to find out you don't have an outhouse." Sam said grinning.

"Well it may be a cabin in the woods, but we are still civilized out here." Jack said also smiling at Sam's attempted joke. "You'll even be surprised to find out it has a shower." Jack said flipping on the light to show Sam the room.

"That's good to know Sir."

"So how about a cup of cocoa?" Jack asked still seeing that Sam still looked cold.

"That sounds good Sir, thank you."

"Just come out when you're ready, I'll have a fire going to break the chill." Jack said as he headed out of the room.

A few minutes later Sam came out of her room wearing the white tennis shoes she had packed. She noticed the fire was going and Jack was in the kitchen waiting for the water to boil. "That fire sure helps Sir." She said from the small hallway leading to the bedrooms.

"Make yourself comfortable by the fire Carter, I know the heat's been turned on, but it still takes a while to warm up this place."

"Okay Sir." Sam said heading to the couch by the fireplace and making herself comfortable.

Jack observed Sam sitting and watching the fire. The shadows from the fire casting a warming glow over her; he wondered what she was thinking about since she didn't hear him approaching.

"Here you go Carter." Jack said holding the mug of hot cocoa out for her.

Sam startled a bit, "Oh thank you Sir." She said reaching up and taking the mug from him. She blew on mug a little before taking a sip. "This is good thank you Sir."

"Look Carter, we're here on a bit of a vacation, are you going to call me Sir the whole time?"

"Well no, I could switch to Colonel." Sam said with a grin.

"Ha ha, you know what I mean, we are friends you know, we could use our first names." Jack said taking a sip from his own mug.

"Okay, I'll try Sir…Jack." She said with a grin, then was overcome by a yawn.

"Well at least you're trying, that's a start." Jack said noticing how tired Sam looked. "You tired?"

"Yea a little, it was a long drive." Sam said trying to hide another yawn.

"Why don't you finish your cocoa and then head off to bed, the sleep will do you good…Sam. There's plenty of towels in the bathroom, hopefully the water will be hot enough by morning."

"Well hopefully I won't be the one to find out." Sam said grinning as she headed off to her room.

Jack watched her leave, then leaned back on the couch staring into the fire. He wasn't ready to go to bed just yet; after all, he did have a sleep in the car. He had to admit to himself that it was the first time he slept without having the nightmares. Maybe it was having a friend around, or knowing that his friends were gathering around him, that kept the dreams at bay. Although he wasn't sure if that would hold true tonight, so he decided to stay up until he was too tired to stay awake any longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The new day saw Jack rising early, his sleep didn't go without the odd reminder of his time with Baal, but he had to admit it hadn't been as bad as it had before. He tested out the water in the shower and found that it had indeed heated up enough. He decided to take a quick shower, so he would leave enough hot water for Sam. After his shower he decided to start breakfast, 'nothing like the smell of bacon to wake up his 2IC' Jack thought. He didn't even get everything out before he heard Sam enter the bathroom and heard the shower start.

Jack figured that by the time Sam finished in the bathroom, he would have breakfast ready. He had to admit it was nice having company at his cabin, it would help keep him from wallowing in self-pity for a week. He set the plates on the centre island that served as the breakfast bar. A few minutes later Sam entered the kitchen area, her hair was damp and she had a towel around her shoulders over a grey zip up sweatshirt covering a blue t-shirt. Jack noticed the way the blue matched her eyes, and the way her jeans fit nicely; he couldn't help but grin at the sight of her.

"Ready for breakfast?" Jack asked standing next to the stove.

"Sure am, I'm starving." Sam said as she pulled up a chair. "Wow, look at that."

"What?" Jack asked as he filled the plates with bacon and eggs.

"The weather Sir, ah Jack." Sam said pointing out the window.

"Yea I think it started snowing late last night, by the looks of how much snow has accumulated." Jack said as he went to retrieve the toast.

"I hope Teal'c and Jonas are going to be okay on the trip here." Sam said still looking at the falling snow.

"Yea, I called Teal'c earlier; he and Jonas are going to hop a flight and rent a car at the airport. By the way, when did Jonas learn how to drive?"

"I taught him…Jack." Sam said with a smile.

"Really? I hope you didn't teach him how to ride a motorcycle."

"Next thing on my list…then lock picking." Sam said grinning.

"Really Sam, your going to corrupt our newest member of the team." Jack said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well he still has to learn wormhole physics." Sam said taking a bite of her toast.

"Gee you know how to spoil the fun of things don't you Sam?" Jack said grinning.

"I'll have you know Jack, wormhole physics can be very fascinating ergo fun." Sam said finishing off her juice. She stared out the window once again, "So what's up for today? Do you still go ice fishing when it snows this hard?"

"Not really actually, but I think I have some snow shoes around here, if you're up for an outing?" Jack asked.

"That sounds like fun, look since you cooked why don't you let me clean up Jack."

"You don't have to do that Sam, it's my place and…."

"…and I invited myself and the rest of team here on you. The least you can do is let me help clean up."

"Knock yourself out Sam." Jack said smiling.

Sam got up from the chair and draped the towel over it, then grabbed the plates and headed towards the sink. Jack also got up to show her where things were, Sam leaned over to empty the plates in the garbage.

Jack's eyes grew big in surprise and fear…

* * *

**A/N** : I will have quick updates to this story. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sam moaned funny she didn't remember falling asleep and why did her head hurt so much. She tried to rub her head but found she couldn't move her arms. 'What the hell happened?' she asked herself as she now tried to open her eyes. As soon as she opened them, she snapped them closed again against the pain from the light and let out another moan.

"Come on Carter wake up!" Jack said gruffly.

"S-sir?" Sam said groggily trying to lift her head up and open her eyes. After a few attempts, she was finally able to keep her eyes open. She saw that she was in the living room and Jack was sitting on the couch.

Sam blinked a few times, "Jack…what's going on, are you okay?" She asked totally concerned not knowing what happened to her or Jack.

"Drop the Jack!" Jack said angrily.

"What's going on…Sir?" Sam asked again trying to move her arms then realizing she was tied to the chair, her hands behind the backrest and her feet to the legs of the chair. Her gaze went over to Jack waiting for him to apprise her of the situation. When he didn't say anything she grew even more concerned that something was wrong with him.

Jack shifted over on the couch so he was closer to Sam. "How long Carter, or what ever your name is?"

Sam saw the coldness in his eyes as he looked at her. "What the hell are you talking about? You know who I am." Sam said letting her anger show as she struggled against her bindings. She could feel the pain in her head as she raised her voice and grimaced. She was also feeling rather cold then noticed that she was no longer wearing her sweatshirt. Looking down at herself and around the area, she tried to assess the situation.

"Look I know you're a Goa'uld, now how long have you been in Carter!" Jack said loudly leaning over Sam putting his hand on the back of the chair.

"What? I'm not a Goa'uld." Sam said stunned at the accusation.

"Oh yea!" Jack said angrily, grabbing Sam's hair and forcing her head down and exposing her neck. "Then how did you get that?" Jack yelled then pulled her head up so he could see the reaction in her eyes.

Sam was shocked and feeling the pain as Jack roughly moved her head around. She grimaced and took a calming breath before answering him. "Look Sir, I know how it looks, but the Goa'uld that infested me died and my body's absorbing it."

"Nice try, but I don't believe you." Jack said glaring at her, standing up straight and sitting back down on the couch.

"Look Sir, why don't you just call the base and ask General Hammond or Dr. Fraiser she's watching over the re-absorption process." Sam said calmly, understanding the shock he must be going through.

Jack got up and walked to the kitchen pulling his phone out and dialling the base. "Damn!" He yelled as he walked around the room trying to get a signal.

Sam's heart sank as she realized the heavy snow outside was interfering with the cell phone signal. "Don't you have a land line Sir?"

"If I had a land line don't you think I'd use it?" Jack answered angrily. "It is interesting though, that you tell me to call the base, when you know in this weather the signal won't go through." He placed the phone down on the counter and ran his hand through his hair. He looked down at the floor at the dried blood and broken coffee mug he used to hit Sam, 'no the Goa'uld'. He looked at Sam, whose back was towards him; he saw the dried blood in her hair and the stains that had dripped down her back. He never thought he'd be in this position again watching his 2IC and close friend taken over by a Goa'uld. By George, he was going to do everything he could to get rid of it. He went back over to the couch and sat down letting out a sigh.

"Look Sir, my last mission took place when you were with the Tok'ra. We were sent to check out a small town, Steveston in Oregon. When we got there, we discovered that the townspeople had been infested with Goa'ulds. These Goa'ulds were different though, they had been cloned from Adrienne Conrad's Goa'uld and were immature. The only way they were able to take over was when the people went to sleep, so they only came out at night. The worse thing about it was that the N.I.D. knew all about it and were watching the town. They discovered that the Goa'uld were building a space ship, and the N.I.D. were waiting for them to finish."

"And you Carter?" Jack asked taking this all in but not letting himself be taken in.

"Yes I was getting to that part Sir. During our investigation we came across a new drug that one of the scientists who was working on the cloning project had come up with. When the Goa'uld were closing in on me, I had no choice but to inject myself with it." Sam sighed before continuing. "I was taken to the sheriff's office where…where I was rendered unconscious, the next thing I knew I was waking up to the one of the worse feelings I've had. The Goa'uld was trying to keep control of me as it was dying… I was able to keep the others from finding out what was happening to me, while finding out what they were doing. We found out that the scientist had a built in a kill switch with the Goa'uld, the drug that I used. Afterwards the townspeople were given the drug."

"And everyone lived happily ever after, is that right Carter?" Jack said leaning forward rubbing his hands over his face.

"Look when Teal'c and Jonas get here they can tell you all about it." Sam said hoping she was getting through to Jack.

Jack looked out the window and saw that the snow storm had turned into a blizzard; there was probably no way they could get up here any time soon, and with the phone signal being lost he had a real dilemma. To believe Sam or not, it could just be an elaborate story the Goa'uld made up since it had access to Sam's brilliant mind.

"I'm sure you've noticed the weather and that's there's probably no way in hell they'll be able to get here in a while. You're just stalling for time."

"Look Sir, there's no way I could have influenced the weather…blow up a sun sure, but cause a blizzard? Come on." Sam said shaking her head then regretting it instantly.

"Oh no don't worry I don't think you caused the weather…you're NOT a god after all."

"Ahh, look Sir do you think I could get some aspirin or something? My head is killing me… What did you hit me with?" Sam asked looking up at Jack, seeing his expression turn from what she thought was indecision to pure anger.

"Oh, that's brilliant Carter, give the Goa'uld an aspirin." Jack said with a slight chuckle, "like Baal ever offered me an aspirin."

"Look Sir, I don't know how many times I have to say this but I am not a Goa'uld!" Sam said with her frustration getting the better of her.

Jack got up quickly and stalked to the kitchen; Sam cringed at his movement and wondered what he was up to. She heard him ruffling through drawers and slamming them shut. Suddenly she felt him behind her his hot breath at her ear.

"We'll just see about that Carter." Jack said just above a whisper, then he placed his hand on her shoulder and slid it towards the back of her neck, his hand went up her neck to her hairline.

Sam didn't know what to think about what Jack was doing? The movement of his hand sent a shiver down Sam's spine. Then she felt her head being forced down so her chin was against her chest. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw what Jack was holding in his other hand.

Jack knew Sam…no the Goa'uld could see the knife he was holding just to the side of her face. It was Jack's fishing knife, it had a long curved extremely sharp blade with a small pointed end. He had cleaned and gutted many fish with knife and always kept it clean and sharp.

"W-what are you going to do with that?" Sam asked swallowing hard with nervousness.

"Oh I'm just going to check and see if that snake in you is really dead." Jack said holding tightly onto Sam's hair.

"No! You can't." Sam yelled struggling against Jack's hand and her restraints.

"What's the matter Carter, don't want me to hurt your snake." Jack said coldly, bringing the knife closer to Sam's neck.

"You know if you puncture the Goa'uld's body its blood will mix with mine and kill me." Sam said the fear in her voice apparent.

Jack watched carefully for any signs of the snake moving, he could see the lump in her neck, but with her struggling, he couldn't tell if the snake was moving or if it was from Sam's struggling.

"If you don't hold still, my hand might slip." Jack said trying to keep her head down and neck exposed.

"Well if you cut the snake I'm dead anyway." Sam said through gritted teeth, his hand causing pain to the injury on her head.

"Fine, I'll just have to find another way!" Jack said stepping back and releasing Sam's head. "You know I learned a lot about Goa'uld tactics from my time with Baal." Jack said with an icy voice, he grabbed the sides of the chair and tilted it backwards trying to keep Sam off guard.

Sam felt her stomach lurch as she was tilted backwards, now she was looking up into Jack's face trying to figure out what he was going to do next. All she knew is that she had to find a way to get away from him and soon.

Jack looked down at Sam, the one side of his mouth curling into a grin; he saw the reaction he was having on her as she nervously swallowed hard. Then he pushed the chair up letting it rock back and forth a bit.

Sam had never feared Jack before, but right now, she didn't know what to expect from him. She knew he had gone through a lot not just with Baal but also in Iraq and even though he tried to hide to his darker side, she knew it always lurked just beneath the surface. Now here she was at his mercy, hoping he wouldn't use the tactics he had learned on her.

Jack paced back and forth behind Sam; he wanted her to be nervous while he was thinking. Oh, he knew how to torture people, but wasn't sure about the Goa'uld, does causing pain to the host cause pain to the snake? Then he thought back to the first time when Sam had been taken over by Jolinar; the ashrak tortured and killed Jolinar by attacking the snake itself and not just the host. Only Jack had a problem, he didn't have the Goa'uld device or the ability to use it. 'Think O'Neill, think'. Jack paced a while longer trying to come up with an idea.

Sam heard Jack moving behind her, she craned her neck trying to see what he was up to, but only managed to strain it. Then she saw him walk in front of her to the couch; only he wasn't going to sit to down; he was going to lamp on the side table. She saw him remove the lampshade then the light bulb. Sam was getting a sinking feeling in her stomach.

Jack tested the lamp, turning it on and off seeing it spark; he also noted the look of fear on Carter's face. He knew just the right amount of electricity wouldn't kill, but would cause a lot of discomfort; and he was planning on causing this Goa'uld major discomfort. He went behind Carter and pulled the chair closer to the lamp.

"Sir stop! You can't do this!" Sam said pleading. "You're wrong, I'm not a Goa'uld!" Sam started struggling harder, but there was no way she could get her hands free.  
Jack watched her struggling and saw some blood drip from the rope around her wrists. 'Don't think of her as your friend', the words resounded in his head from when Teal'c said them all those years ago. 'Yea I know, she's not Sam; Sam wouldn't want to live as a host.' Jack reasoned with himself.

"You have a choice here, you can leave her now and I'll make sure you get through the gate to a planet of your choice. Or you can suffer until you either leave her or die." Jack said looking into her eyes, waiting for the glow.

"Shit! Sir it's dead already, no matter what you do it's not going to come out. The only one you'll be hurting is me! No, you'll also be hurting yourself when you find out I've been telling you the truth all along." Sam said angrily.

"Well we'll just see about that." Jack said moving back behind Sam grabbing the lamp with one hand while pushing Sam's head down yet again. He took a deep breath before he placed the end of the lamp against Sam's neck. He saw Sam's reaction as her muscles contracted and convulsed, he could smell the burning flesh as the sparks flew out, worst of all he heard the scream of pain before he took the lamp away.

Jack couldn't see the snake moving around under her skin, but he wouldn't be fooled by that. He remembered Kawalsky, how they were fooled into believing they had removed the snake. He wouldn't be fooled this time either. There was no way he was going to let a Goa'uld keep Sam as a host. He knew she would rather die than be a host, hell they had all talked about the possibility and making a pact not to let the person live like that. Now here he was, trying to keep his word and hating himself for it.

Jack walked in front of Sam, her head was lolling back and forth, he put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up. It was heavier than he thought as he saw she was only semi-conscious and he could see the streaks on her face from the tears.

'Damn O'Neill, what if she's telling you the truth!' Jack argued with himself. 'How many Goa'uld have you seen cry? Shouldn't a Goa'uld be able to withstand more than that before passing out? Too many questions Jack, and not enough answers.'

Sam couldn't help but let out a moan, she didn't want Jack to know she was coming around; she hoped if he thought she was out of it he would leave her alone for a while. She couldn't believe how much that hurt, her body was still sore from her muscles convulsing, and she was pretty sure she bit her tongue. Sure, she's been shocked before, but not to this extent and not to her neck.

Jack heard Sam moan and knew she was coming around. "What next O'Neill?" Jack asked himself out loud moving away from Sam and rubbing his neck with his hands.

"Try the phone again." came a weak response from Sam, her only hope was that Jack could get in touch with Teal'c; he would surely believe Teal'c Through her half opened eyes she could see it was starting to get dark outside and the snow was still falling.

Jack let out a breath of air then headed for the counter where he left the phone. "Damn still no reception."

"Why don't you try going outside and try to pick up a signal, move around a bit you may be able to pick it up." Sam said almost desperately.

Jack looked at her suspiciously, could she be right, could he get a signal outside? All he knew was he should try it, but first he would make sure Carter was still secured to the chair.

Sam felt Jack come up behind her then felt him tugging at the ropes. "Ah, do you mind that hurts!" Sam said angrily, but didn't get a reply.

As Jack checked the ropes, he could see how red and chaffed her wrists were, and the blood that had stained the rope. He shook his head in distaste at having to do this, but at least she was secured. "I'll be back in a few minutes, don't go anywhere." Jack said in his sarcastic tone.

"Funny Sir, real funny." Sam huffed out.

Jack went to the front door putting his coat on and hesitated a moment thinking if he needed his boots. He decided better safe than sorry and quickly put his boots on, then opened the door bracing himself against the bitter gust of wind that confronted him. He made his way outside and started to try and find a signal.

Sam felt the cold air rush in the room causing her to shiver, 'damn why did Jack remove her sweatshirt?' There was no time to think about that now; Sam knew she didn't have much time to try to escape. The ropes were too tight and well secured, so there was only one way she could get loose. Sam started shifting her weight in the chair and finally got it rocking; 'one more good rock should do it.' Finally, Sam felt herself falling sideways. Sam landed on her side the force causing tremendous pain to her left arm, but more importantly causing the chair to break. Her arms were finally free of the chair but still tied behind her. She manoeuvred her legs so she could slide the ropes off the chair legs. Sam rolled on to her stomach and got up on her knees, then managed to stand up. She went over to the couch and sat down so she could manoeuvre her arms in front of her. There was no time to rest, for Jack could be back at any moment. She looked at the ropes and knew it would take her quite a bit of time to get out of them. "Damn." She whispered to herself, then she got up and rushed to the door leading out to the deck. There was no way she could use the front door with Jack out there and with her hands tied up no way she would be able to keep her coat on. There wan only one thing could do, and she didn't like it one bit.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews, very much appreciated. The rest of the story is coming up. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"It is of no use Jonas Quinn, the signal from the cell phone is not reaching O'Neill's cabin." Teal'c advised as Jonas kept trying to contact O'Neill and Major Carter.

"Yea well they must be worried about us not being there yet." Jonas said hanging up the cell phone again. "You know the weather channel said a chance of light flurries today, not a blizzard."

"I have learned over time on this planet, not to always trust the weather forecasts Jonas Quinn."

"Well how many blizzards have you driven through Teal'c?" Jonas asked as his hand gripped the dashboard.

"Do not be afraid Jonas, O'Neill has taught me well in driving. He has instructed me in driving in all types of weather, and this vehicle we have rented at the airport can handle the road conditions very well." Teal'c said nodding to Jonas.

"Yea the colonel always did say how much he'd like to have a SUV." Jonas yelped out as the car swerved on the road.

"Rest assured Jonas Quinn, I am in control of the vehicle." Teal'c said in his usual calm voice. "Has not Major Carter instructed you in the operation of such vehicles?"

"Well yes, but not in a snow storm yet." Jonas said nervously.

"So how long do you think it will take us to get there?"

"Perhaps another two hours, unless the conditions get worse."

"How could they possible be worse than this?"

"Damn this phone!" Jack yelled as he tried over and over again to get a signal. He was losing his patience and feeling the chill from being outside. "Great idea O'Neill coming to cabin this time of year." Jack slammed the phone closed and headed back towards the door.

"What the hell!" Jack shouted as he entered the cabin, he was shocked to find the broken chair and most of all Carter was missing. He turned around and found her coat was still hanging. He went to one of the cupboards and dug up a flashlight. 'There's no way she can hide out there, her tracks will be easy enough to find.' Then it hit him if Carter had been telling him the truth and she wasn't a Goa'uld, she wouldn't last too long out there without a coat, and only wearing a t-shirt. He thought he was being clever removing the sweatshirt and keeping the cabin cool. He remembered the time they were stuck on Hathor's ship that the cold had killed the snake; he was hoping this Goa'uld didn't like the cold either. But right now he had to find Carter before she froze to death; he could wait and find out if she was a Goa'uld later. Jack grabbed the flashlight and headed out the side door.

Damn she was cold, the bitter blowing wind and driving snow was chilling her right down to the bone. 'Brilliant Sam, now what?' After escaping the cabin, Sam went running though the deep snow towards the forest, she knew she was leaving tracks but still hoped the cover of the trees could provide her some protection. Now that it was getting darker, Sam hoped her tracks wouldn't be as easy to spot. Sam decided to back track a bit using her own tracks, she took cover in the branches of an evergreen, how ever painful the needles may be against her skin, they did provide cover, and time for her to work on the ropes keeping her hands tethered together.

Jack was carefully following the deep tracks in the snow, wondering how Sam thought she could get away from him, there was no way she could hide her tracks in freshly fallen snow; even in the dark it wasn't that difficult to follow her. Yes, the danger was in following, you never knew what someone running for their life would do. So even though the tracks were clear, he still had to be careful.

'Damn the colonel and his knots!' Sam thought as she kept trying to untie the rope using her teeth. She was getting nowhere and she was pretty sure Jack was already hot on her trail. She was unable to control her shivering and her lips had already turned blue, if she didn't come up with something soon it wouldn't matter if Jack caught her, she would die from exposure.

Jack came to the end of the tracks and still no Carter. "Damn she must have doubled back." Jack turned back and began to retrace his steps trying to figure out where she was hiding. He was trying to use his hearing as well but with the wind blowing, it was hard to hear anything. Then he heard a twig snap…Jack turned around quickly, that was the last thing he heard before he lost consciousness.

Sam saw Jack coming, luckily for Sam he was facing away from her. She didn't want to do it but saw no other option; she had to act now while her numb fingers were still able to hold on to the branch. Jack was so close now; she took a step out from the cover of the tree and saw him turn as she swung the branch connecting with his head.

"Damn it Sir! Why did you make me do that?" Sam cried out in anguish, the last thing she ever wanted to do was to hurt Jack. She knelt down beside him and checked for a pulse genuinely grateful when she found one.

"Good." She sighed, "now to get back to the cabin." Sam looked down at Jack contemplating what to do; she let out a deep breath. "Come on Sir, you're coming with me." With that Sam reached down and grabbed the flashlight stuffed it in Jack's coat so the light was shining past Jack's shoulder. She adjusted the zipper of his coat so it wouldn't strangle him, then grabbed his hood with her still tied hands and began dragging him towards the cabin.

Sam was breathing hard and struggling in the deep snow to drag Jack along with her. She felt her energy was totally drained but couldn't leave him out in the cold. They were just coming to the clearing, 'that's it Sir, just a little further.' Sam thought. He musings were interrupted by a very loud sound; she looked behind her just in time to see a large branch and portion of a tree falling towards them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Are you sure this is the right road Teal'c?" Jonas asked, peering out the window trying to see if he could even make out where the road was.

"I am certain Jonas; we should be coming up to the cabin any moment now." Teal'c said calmly as he concentrated on keeping the car on the so-called road.

"There! There it is!" Jonas said excitedly, he was overjoyed to finally be able to get out of the storm and into a nice safe warm building, even if it was a cabin in the middle of nowhere.

Teal'c pulled the SUV up and parked next to Jack's truck, "We should bring in our belongings with us now to save ourselves another trip outside."

"Yea, ok Teal'c." Jonas said as he pulled his bag out of the back of the car, then headed to the front door of the cabin with Teal'c beside him. He waited as Teal'c knocked on the door.

"Boy its cold out here." Jonas said getting a little impatient waiting for the door to be opened. "What could they be doing, to take so long to answer the door?"

Teal'c just raised his eyebrow not bothering to respond. "O'Neill it is Jonas Quinn and I." Teal'c said loudly before trying to open the door. Teal'c was a little surprised to find the door unlocked, he put his bags down and motioned Jonas to follow him in quietly.

Teal'c entered the cabin first, the lights were on but no one was in sight. What he did see was a broken chair and two ropes lying near the couch. He slowly made his way to the kitchen area and saw the broken cup and blood on the floor. Jonas was looking at the broken chair, "Ah Teal'c there's some blood over here on the floor." Jonas said quietly but obviously worried.

"There is blood over here as well Jonas, we should check on the other rooms." Teal'c said quietly, then led the way to the bedrooms.

"I don't understand Teal'c where could they be?" Jonas asked after they searched the rooms to find no one there.

"O'Neill's truck is outside, his coat and boots are missing, yet Major Carter's are still by the door. We should begin a search outside right away Jonas." Teal'c said with obvious anxiety in his voice. He went to the cupboard where O'Neill kept a flashlight only to find it missing. He searched a few more cupboards and found the spare flashlight and batteries.

"Hey Teal'c I found some footprints out here leading away from the cabin." Jonas hollered from the deck.

"Just one moment Jonas." Teal'c said loudly as he rushed to put the batteries in the flashlight. "I am now ready Jonas, we should hurry to find them, but be ever so watchful. We do not know what has occurred or who may have attacked O'Neill and Major Carter."

"Yea, I hear you Teal'c; I'll keep an eye out." Jonas said as he followed Teal'c, leading the way as they searched for their missing friends.

"The trail leads to the thicker part of the forest; it appears as though Major Carter is leading the way." Teal'c said loudly as he tried to be heard over the blowing wind.

"Are there any other tracks, to let us know who's following Sam?" Jonas said trying to hold his hood over his head.

"There are only two sets of tracks Jonas, the smaller ones I am sure are Major Carter's, the other tracks I cannot be sure if they are O'Neill's or not." Teal'c said as he followed the tracks.

Ahead of them, Jonas and Teal'c noticed a part of a tree had broken off and fallen to the ground. "Teal'c do you see that?"

"Yes Jonas, I do, come we must hurry." Teal'c said as he and Jonas headed for the faint light that was coming from under the tree. If not for the light shining, they would never have noticed the two snow covered bodies concealed by the branches of the tree.

"Give me a hand Teal'c." Jonas said desperately as he bent down to grab part of a large branch.

"We must be careful Jonas." Teal'c said as he also grabbed part of the branch at the other end of the tree. The two men carefully lifted the heavy part of the tree that had fallen on the two people. They couldn't be sure the two bodies were that of O'Neill and Sam, but they were pretty sure. 'After all who else could be out here?' Jonas thought to himself.

After removing the tree, they could see one body lying face down across another. Teal'c and Jonas bent down and started wiping the snow off the person lying atop the other. "Oh my God, Sam!" Jonas said in shock.

Teal'c took over and checked for a pulse. "Her pulse is weak and slow but it is evident." Teal'c said as he checked Sam for other injuries. "I cannot detect any injury to her neck or spine, but there is a large deep laceration." Teal'c said pointing at the bloodstain going diagonally across Sam's back from her right shoulder to mid back.

"It has stopped bleeding but for now we must try to get her warmed up quickly Jonas." Teal'c said taking his heavy coat off and laying it down on the ground next to Sam. The two men gently eased Sam onto Teal'c's coat, then Teal'c zipped it up so Sam was bundled up in it.

"It's Colonel O'Neill!" Jonas said checking on the other person. "He's alive but has a nasty bump on the side of his head."

"We should get them back to the cabin right away, can you carry Major Carter?" Teal'c said coming to Jonas' side to check on Jack.

"Yes, I think I can." Jonas said.

"You must know for certain Jonas, you must not drop Major Carter, you may injure her further."

"I'm sure Teal'c; Sam will be safe in my arms." Jonas said feeling a little embarrassed by his uncertainty. Teal'c assisted Jonas in picking up Sam, making sure he had a firm hold on her before allowing him to carry Sam to the cabin. Teal'c then picked up Jack and followed Jonas.

'I can do this, I can do this.' Jonas thought to himself as he trudged his way through the snow. He knew Sam wasn't that heavy, but walking through the deep snow made carrying her more difficult; and there was no way he'd be able to forgive himself if he dropped her. So he kept mind on the task at hand, taking one step at a time.

Jonas let out a sigh of relief as he came up to the steps to the deck. "Just two steps and we're home free Sam." He said then lugged Sam to the door struggling to open it.

"Do you need assistance Jonas?" Teal'c asked coming up behind Jonas.

"Ah, no that's ok, I've got it." Jonas said straining then finally opening the door stepping into the cabin followed by Teal'c.

"Should I put Sam in one of the bedrooms?"

"No, Jonas put Major Carter on the couch for now and I will start a fire." Teal'c said then put Jack down on the floor in the living room area. "Jonas, go and get one of the mattresses from one of the bedrooms and bring it here by the fireplace." Teal'c said then started moving the furniture out of the way making a large open area in front of the fireplace. Teal'c then moved over to Sam and unzipped the coat then felt her forehead and her face, "you are much too cold Major Carter."

"Where do you want me to put this?" Jonas said struggling with the mattress. Jonas appreciated Teal'c's help as the two situated the mattress in front of the fireplace. "Jonas, O'Neill keeps a first aid kit in the kitchen under the counter top to the left of the sink."

"Yea, right okay." Jonas said as he rushed to find the kit. Teal'c in the meantime carried Sam from the couch and placed her on the mattress so she was closer to the fire. Jonas came over and handed Teal'c the kit. Teal'c now took the time to untie Sam's hands shaking his head when he saw the reddened sore area on her wrists.

"What in the world happened here Teal'c?" Jonas asked as he too saw the condition of Sam's wrists. "Who could have done this to them?"

Teal'c remained silent, not liking that everything pointed to the fact that they did this to each other. For now, he would keep his conjectures to himself, until he could find out the truth. "Jonas, see to O'Neill while I tend to Major Carter."

"Okay Teal'c, I'll do that." Jonas said as he went over to help Jack. He manoeuvred Jack out of his coat and boots, taking note that the colonel didn't seem too cold, well at least not as cold as Sam. Then he looked at the wound on the side of Jack's head; the bleeding had stopped but he thought it still needed cleaning and a bandage. He moved Jack so he was also on the mattress then reached to get the supplies from Teal'c.

"Why on earth would Sam be out in this weather wearing only a t-shirt, jeans and sneakers?" Jonas asked quite puzzled.

"I do not know Jonas, but I do not think she had a choice in the matter."

"Oh, what the hell?"

"Colonel, are you okay?" Jonas asked looking down at Jack.

Jack's vision was starting to clear as the face of Jonas started to come in focus. "Yea fine; what the hell happened?"

"We were hoping you'd be able to tell us O'Neill." Teal'c said calmly from his position next to Sam who was now lying on her stomach.

Jack lifted his hand to his head grimacing when he touched the sore area, "Oy." He then tried to sit up, resting back on his elbows. Jack looked at Jonas then to Teal'c with a confused look on his face. Then he saw Sam lying next to him and realization dawned on him.

"Teal'c! Make sure Carter's secured! Jack yelled as he grabbed her right arm moving to twist it against her back, while trying to reach her left to do the same.

"O'Neill, what are you doing?" Teal'c said loudly grabbing Jack by his hands trying to have him let go of Sam.

"Teal'c, look at her neck! She's a Goa'uld!"

Jonas understanding what Jack was thinking, grabbed him by the shoulders and tried to pull him away from Sam.

"O'Neill, listen to me." Teal'c said forcefully, still holding on to Jack's hands and looking into his eyes. "Major Carter is not a Goa'uld."

"She has the mark on her neck Teal'c." Jack said confusion evident in his eyes as he looked at his friend.

"Yes O'Neill, she has the mark, but she is not a Goa'uld. Her body is absorbing the remains of the dead infant Goa'uld." Teal'c explained, releasing his grip on Jack's hands.

Jack let go of Sam's arms and leaned back into Jonas. He looked down at Sam still not moving at his knees. Then he looked up at Teal'c with anguish in his eyes, "She…she tried to tell me, I didn't believe her."

"There will be time for regrets later O'Neill; right now Major Carter needs us to care for her."

"Yea, yea you're right Teal'c." Jack said taking a gulp then looking at Jonas nodding for Jonas to let him go.

"What the hell happened, how did she get that?" Jack asked looking at the blood stained torn shirt going across Sam's back.

"Uh, Colonel we found you and Sam under part of a fallen tree. Sam was lying across you and took the force of the impact." Jonas told him in a quiet voice.

"I fear the worse of her condition is the hypothermia, I do not know how long she has been outside. We must get her warmed up as quickly as possible." Teal'c said, seeing the seriousness of the situation dawn on O'Neill.

"Right, Jonas go and get some blankets from one of the rooms, then put some water on to boil to make some tea. Maybe if she starts to come around we can get her to drink some." Jack said, turning into his colonel mode.

"Teal'c her clothes are soaked, we'll have to get her out of them." Jack saw Teal'c nod his head. Teal'c seeing that the t-shirt was already ripped tore the rest of it from the hem of the shirt to the neck, exposing Sam's back.

Jack had to swallow back the bile that was coming up from his stomach, "Geez Teal'c that looks bad."

"You are lucky O'Neill, from what I saw, if Major Carter hadn't covered you the branch would have struck you in the head and most likely killed you."

"After what happened here today, I don't know why she just didn't let the damn thing hit me." Jack said while cleaning the wound on Sam's back, he took the gauze Teal'c handed him and covered the area. "I don't know Teal'c, she might need stitches?"

"For now the bleeding has stopped and I think the butterfly bandages are the best we can do." Teal'c answered hoping they would be enough.

Jonas came in the room with the blankets and handed them to Jack and Teal'c. Jack covered Sam with a blanket then rolled her on her side and removed the rest of her top from under the blanket.

"Jonas why don't you wait in the kitchen." Jack said, knowing Sam wouldn't want everyone around undressing her.

Teal'c felt Sam start to move as he was removing her shoes. "Major Carter, can you hear me?" He said, gently rubbing her leg.

"Carter, are you with us?" Jack asked placing his hand on her shoulder. Jack and Teal'c could hear Sam mumble but were unable to make anything out.

"I believe Major Carter is distressed." Teal'c said placing a comforting hand on her arm.

"…No…away from me…" Sam managed to say struggling beneath Teal'c's hand.

"I believe my presence is upsetting Major Carter." Teal'c said removing his hand and moving further away from Sam.

"What, why would it be?" Jack said looking at Teal'c.

"In her current state, Major Carter may not know where she is, or what is happening to her; but she is still able to sense the presence of my symbiote."

"Yea, I guess you're right Teal'c, seeing as how she seems to be settling down." Jack paused a moment, "I guess that leaves me to help Carter." Jack said quietly to Teal'c so Jonas wouldn't hear him. Jack knew Jonas was beginning to fit in to the team, thanks to Sam of course; but was still a bit of an outsider.

Teal'c nodded to Jack, then moved to the kitchen to keep Jonas occupied.

Jack took another deep breath, "Sorry Carter, but now is not the time for modesty." He continued to undress Sam, reaching under the blankets to undo her jeans then trying to slip them off. There's nothing worse than trying to get out of wet jeans, unless of course you're trying to get someone else out of them.

Once the job was done, Jack took the other blanket and covered Sam with it. He then put his hand on her forehead regretting how cold she was, then slid his hand through her hair, stopping when he came to the spot on the back of her head, the wound that he had caused.

"Teal'c bring that lamp over here, so I can get a better look at Carter's head." Jack said moving the dried blood clumped hair.

Jonas went to the lamp, which had been knocked over on the table; he picked it up and noticed the bulb was missing. "Ah, Colonel, there's no bulb in this lamp."

"Teal'c grabbed the flashlight, walked past Jonas and towards Jack and Sam. He knelt down at the farther edge of the mattress and held the light shining it at the back of Sam's head.

"O'Neill, we must discuss how Major Carter ascertained these others injuries." By this time, Jonas came and knelt down beside Teal'c, wanting to know what happened also.

Jack didn't answer Teal'c, he examined the cut and bump on Sam's head with the aide of the light Teal'c was providing. He grabbed the tweezers from the kit and began to pull out shards of ceramic from the wound. He looked up and saw Teal'c and Jonas's faces staring at him, waiting for a response.

"Later guys. Right now, we should be taking care of Carte; the explanations can wait. So Teal'c do you think we'd be able to get Carter to a hospital?"

"The roads are quite bad O'Neill; I do not know how long it would take to get Major Carter to a hospital."

"Ah, not to mention Sam's different blood chemistry, I didn't think she'd be able to go to a regular hospital." Jonas added concern apparent in his voice.

"I think it would be better if we got Major Carter's temperature up here, I would not want to risk taking her out in the storm." Teal'c added.

"Yea, yea I know you're right, I was just hoping we could get her some help." Jack shook his head, "You know the last time we had to deal with hypothermia was in Antarctica, ah the first time Jonas. Only that time I was the one with the injuries and Carter did everything to keep me alive and how do I pay her back?" Jack dropped the tweezers into the kit and took out a new gauze pad; he poured an antiseptic on it then cleaned the wound on Sam's head.

Jack was surprised when he felt Sam move; the antiseptic obviously stung which meant that Sam was now reacting to pain. "I think she might be starting to come around." Jack said relief evident in his voice.

"Carter, can you hear me?" Jack asked gently brushing her hair back.

"C-cold…" was all Sam managed to get out.

"Yea Carter I know." Jack said tucking the blankets in tight around her.

"Major Carter can you open your eyes?" Teal'c asked.

"Teal'c…How…get here?" Sam said starting to shiver.

"I drove up with Jonas Quinn."

"What? Drove…Antarctica?" Sam said confused.

"No Major Carter, we are in Minnesota; in Colonel O'Neill's cabin." Teal'c explained in a gentle voice.

"Have to get help…Colonel's bleeding internally."

"Damn, she thinks we're back in Antarctica. Carter, can you hear me? It's O'Neill, I'm alright."

"Sir?" Sam asked opening her eyes slightly

"Yea Carter, it's me. You're safe now; Teal'c and Jonas are here with us." Jack said laying his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Safe…where?" Sam asked weakly.

"We're at my cabin, do you remember anything?" Jack asked not sure what she would remember.

"Hmm…your cabin." Sam said drifting off.

"Carter? Can you hear me?" Jack said shaking her shoulder lightly.

"I think she passed out again." Jonas said worriedly.

"Ya think." Jack said annoyed looking at Jonas. Then he felt Sam start to shiver violently.

"O'Neill, I believe the blankets are not sufficiently helping Major Carter."

"Yea, I noticed Teal'c, I guess I'll have to use combined body heat to help warm her up." Jack said as he stripped down to his boxers, then climbed in under the covers pressing his body against Sam's back.

"Oh! Damn!" Jack shrieked.

"Are you alright O'Neill?" Teal'c asked surprised by Jack's reaction.

"Yea fine, it's just that Carter's cold."

"Is that not the reason you are trying to warm up Major Carter?" Teal'c asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yea, well it's just that, I didn't expect the cold to be this shocking. I haven't had to deal with cold feet since Sara." Jack said moving trying to get Sam as close to him as possible. He draped his arm over hers so her arm was crossed over her chest and his was over hers. He moved his legs so hers were against his lower leg while his upper leg was on top of hers.

"Teal'c, make sure you keep the fire going; you and Jonas bring in some more wood so it has a chance to dry. " Jack said as he tried to hold Sam still through her shivers.

Teal'c threw another log on the fire before he and Jonas got ready to go out side and bring in the wood.

"Carter, Sam…can you hear me?" Jack said in Sam's ear. "Come on Sam, it's time to wake up." He said as he squeezed her a little tighter.

"Gee it's cold out there." Jonas said as he carried the logs into the cabin, followed by Teal'c.

Jonas went into the kitchen, "Colonel, did you want something to eat or drink? I can make you some coffee if you like."

"Yea, thanks Jonas I could use a coffee and maybe a sandwich or something" Jack then thought that the last time Sam had anything to eat or drink was at breakfast, and started to feel guilty. After all, he had taken good care of himself while Sam was unconscious and tied up.

"Hey, Jonas hold on with that until Carter wakes up, I'm sure she'll need something to drink and eat."

"Are you sure Colonel, because I don't mind making something for Sam when she wakes up." Jonas said concerned.

Jack held on tightly to Sam, not just to warm her, but also to make sure she was still alive in his arms. He had come close to losing her today and not because of some Jaffa or a Goa'uld, but because of himself. He didn't know how he was going to face her when she woke…he just hoped she would wake soon, then maybe he could try and make it up to her.

Sam could hear voices around her, they seemed far off but she was sure she could hear them. She tried to move a bit, but found herself unable to do so. Someone or something was holding her down, not allowing her to move. She felt her own arm pinned against her and something heavy holding her legs down. She didn't like this and started to panic, trying to fight against what ever was restraining her.

Jack felt Sam start to stir; it felt like she was trying to fight against him, her movements seemed to be getting more violent. "Carter, take it easy Carter, if you move too much you're going to hurt yourself."

Sam was still in the midst of her fear, trying to escape what ever it was that kept her glued to the spot, with her frantic movements and overwhelming panic Sam couldn't hear the voices anymore.

"Teal'c! Get over here!" Jack yelled as he tried to keep Sam still. "She's gonna cause her wound to start bleeding if she keeps this up."

Teal'c and Jonas were at Sam and Jack's side in no time. "O'Neill?" Teal'c asked looking down at the two.

"I thought she was coming around, but then she started to struggle. I'm afraid if I let her go she'll open the wound on her back."

Teal'c placed a hand on the side of Sam's face, stroking it lightly with his thumb. "Major Carter, Samantha it is I, Teal'c, you are among friends here; there is no need to worry." As Teal'c continued to stroke Sam's face, he could feel her start to settle down.

"I believe you can now ease your grip on Major Carter." Teal'c told Jack, still using his soothing to voice to calm Sam down.

Jack slowly eased up on his hold on Sam and felt her relax even more. "Teal'c?"

"Yes Major Carter I am here." Teal'c said calmly and saw Sam's eyes flutter.

"What…what's going on?" Sam asked her eyes finally opening and her vision starting to clear.

"You ah, had an accident Sam." Jonas said putting his hand on her leg.

Jack looked at Jonas shaking his head at Jonas' choice of words, 'accident, yea like she's gonna believe that one.'

Sam took a deep breath then looked at Teal'c and then at Jonas; her mind was still fuzzy but she could feel someone behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Jack, he was lying on his side beside her propped up on his elbow looking down at her. Then she noticed that his upper chest was bare and a blanket had slipped off his shoulder the same blanket that was covering her. Sam then realized that she was undressed under the blankets, then the memories came flooding back to her, how Jack had acted and treated her. An overwhelming feel of panic came over her and she quickly bolted upright and moved away from Jack, "Keep him away from me!" she gasped.

"Carter, it's okay, I won't hurt you I promise." Jack said standing up and moving further away from her holding his hands up and in front of him in a non-threatening manner.

Teal'c gently placed his hands on Sam's shoulders, "He is telling you the truth Major Carter, we have explained to O'Neill that you are not a Goa'uld."

Sam looked at Jack, then turned to look at Teal'c; she saw the look in his eyes and trusted him implicitly. She relaxed a bit then realized that she was sitting on a mattress wearing only her underwear; she quickly reached for the blanket and covered herself noting a pain in her back as she moved.

Jack saw her face as she moved, "Carter, are you okay?" He said as he moved closer to her.

"You should know the answer to that…Sir." Sam said bitterly

"Why don't I get you guys some dry clothes." Jonas said getting up and moving to the bedrooms.

Jack could see the look Sam was giving him, and he didn't blame her; hell, he was angry with himself for treating her like he did.

"Here you go Sam, Colonel." Jonas said handing them each a set of sweats.

Jack took the clothing and quickly put them on. "Why don't we give Carter a little privacy." Jack said as he noticed her holding the clothing close to her but not moving.

"Major Carter, I believe you may have some difficulty with your injuries." Teal'c said gently resting his hand on her arm.

Sam still didn't know what kind of injury he was talking about, she didn't think what Jack did to her would impede her that much, she did feel a pain in her back, but wasn't sure what it was from or how bad it was. "Teal'c what are you talking about?" She lifted the sweatshirt to put over her head and was stopped by the pain. "Ahhh… I see," Sam panted through the pain.

gratitude. "Shall I continue?"

Sam having noticed that Jonas and Jack had left the area, nodded for Teal'c to continue. He pulled the blankets back to expose Sam's legs and slipped the pants on pulling them up to her mid thighs. "I can do the rest, thanks Teal'c," Sam said then struggled to finish dressing.

"So you want to tell me how I ended up in here in only my underwear?" Sam asked Teal'c.

"Jonas Quinn and I found you and O'Neill in the forest, both of you were unconscious and under a large branch which had broken off of a tree. You took the impact, which caused the injury to your back. You were suffering from hypothermia when we found you. Jonas and I carried you and O'Neill back here, you were very cold Major Carter and your clothes were wet."

"So…uh, who undressed me?" Sam asked shyly

"By that time O'Neill had regained consciousness, he is the one who undressed you, but not before Jonas and I left the room. You were also shivering violently and O'Neill thought the only way to raise your body temperature was to use shared body heat." Teal'c explained to her.

Sam took a few moments to take in the information, she had the blanket wrapped around her tightly and was appreciating the feel of the heat coming from the fire.

Sam was brought out of her musings by Jonas handing her a mug, "Here you go Sam, its tea it should help to warm you up."

"Thank you Jonas," Sam said taking the proffered cup and holding it tightly in her hands taking in the warmth.

"So do you feel like telling us what happened here today?" Jonas asked in a caring voice.

Sam looked up at Jonas then around the room and saw Jack in the kitchen moving around the stove. "Yea, Jonas I guess we should fill you guys in, but first I need to get up."

"I can bring you what ever you need Sam, you don't have to get up." Jonas offered.

"Thanks Jonas, but I really need to get up." Sam said with a slight smirk.

"I shall assist you Major Carter." Teal'c said as he stood up, he leaned over and helped Sam get to her feet. Once up Sam began to sway a little and gripped Teal'c's arm.

"Are you alright Major Carter?" Teal'c asked with concern.

"Yea, just a little light headed; but I'll be fine in a bit." Teal'c helped Sam walk to the kitchen area; she paused when she passed the broken chair and didn't even notice her toes curl when her bare feet hit the cold floor. He then helped her down the hall towards the bathroom.

"Thanks Teal'c I can take it from here." Sam said giving him a smile.

"You are most welcome Major Carter, just let me know when you need my assistance." Teal'c said bowing his head.

"I will, thanks." Sam said as she closed the door to the bathroom.

Jonas started tidying up the area, straightening the blankets, and picking up Sam's discarded clothing, shaking his head at the sight of the torn bloody t-shirt. Then he went to start picking up the pieces of the broken chair.

"Leave it Jonas; I'll take care of that." Jack said from the kitchen, where he was preparing food for everyone.

Sam looked at herself in the mirror, 'boy am I a sight' she thought to herself. She was leaning awkwardly to try to see the back of her head, which she was failing at miserably. She would have liked to see her back but it was covered with the sweatshirt and with the pain it was causing from moving around, she knew she wouldn't be able to see it. She made her way to the door, took a deep breath before heading back out.

"Jonas I told you to leave the chair alone, right now I think we all should sit down and eat something as soon as Carter gets back."

"Oh, hey Sam, here let me give you a hand." Jonas said rushing to Sam's side to give her a steadying hand. He tried to lead Sam back to the mattress but she had other ideas.

"I think I'd like to sit at the counter Jonas." Sam said looking at the empty chair next to Teal'c. Jonas led her to the chair and waited for her to sit down; noting that she wasn't swaying he backed off and went to get one of the blankets.

Jack put a bowl of soup in front of her, "Look Carter I know you must be hungry as well as cold, and I'm…sorry about that, but you should really eat something."

Sam looked at Jack and without saying a word, picked up the spoon and started eating. Jack was right she was hungry, and since it was his fault, she didn't feel the need to thank him.

'Well at least she was eating, even if she wasn't talking to him.' Jack thought. He then took the blanket from Jonas and went to drape it around Sam's shoulders. He noticed a blood stain starting to grow on Sam's sweatshirt.

"Um, Carter, I hate to say this but it looks like the wound on your back had started to bleed again

Sam shifted in her chair trying to look over her shoulder, but of course was unable to. "Damn." was all she said.

"I think we should have a look at it." Jack said, not wanting to touch her without her permission.

Sam nodded her head and turned back to the counter, she moved the bowl out of the way and rested her arms on the counter to get ready and let out a sigh. "Go ahead." She said.

Jonas brought the fist aid kit over and set it on the counter, while Teal'c lifted the back of the sweatshirt. Jack started to pull the blood soaked bandages off Sam's back, noticing her muscles tense as he did so.

"This does not look good O'Neill." Teal'c said seeing that the deep cut had started to bleed again and the area around it was starting to show the bruising.

"It must have opened up from all the moving around." Jack said as he handed Teal'c a gauze pad to help put pressure on wound.

"Ahhh," Sam yelped as the pressure caused more pain, making her increase her grip on the edge of the counter turning her knuckles white.

"Sorry Carter."

"What kind of wound is it anyway?" She said through gritted teeth.

"You have a deep ragged cut from your shoulder here going to your mid back here" Jack said tracing a line beside the cut. "And the area around it is pretty well bruised."

"Yea, it was caused by that large branch that landed on you Sam." Jonas said, looking into her eyes as he had moved to stand across from Sam. "It probably wouldn't have caused so much damage if you had on your thick winter coat." Jonas said seeing the tormented look on Sam's face as the words spilled out of his mouth.

Jack looked up and saw Jonas' reaction, "Carter wasn't wearing her coat because she was running for her life…away from me." Jack looked back down, avoiding Jonas' responding look, choosing to stare at the bandages he was holding.

"O'Neill perhaps you should start from the beginning." Teal'c said, lifting the bandage and observing that the bleeding had stopped. He and Jack started putting clean bandages over the cut and taped them in place.

"Yea, you're right Teal'c." Jack said picking up the discarded blanket and putting it over Sam's shoulders. He moved to the other side of the island and started reheating the soup.

He handed out a bowl of soup to everyone before sitting down and starting his explanation, but Sam started before he could.

"I remember having breakfast this morning with the colonel, I went to help clean up the dishes…and the next thing I knew… I was waking up tied to a chair." Sam said quietly looking at Jack.

"Yea…I saw the mark on the back of Carter's neck, and I thought she had been taken over by a Goa'uld." Jack paused taking a look at Carter's face before continuing. "I'm not sure, I must have panicked or something, because before I knew it I took a coffee cup and knocked Carter out."

"Perhaps you were acting on your instincts O'Neill." Teal'c said knowing O'Neill was not one who panicked. Sam looked at Teal'c with an astonished expression on her face.

"Carter kept trying to tell me that she wasn't a Goa'uld, but I didn't believe her. She even tried to get me to call you guys, but because of the storm I wasn't able to get any reception." Jack took a deep breath, "God Sam, I'm so sorry for what I did to you." He said looking her in the eyes.

"I know you are Sir, but…"

"But you can't forgive me for what I put you through." Jack said looking down

"I don't know Sir." Sam said shaking her head and pulling the blanket tighter around herself.

"Look Carter, at least eat something, you must be starving." Jack said putting a sandwich next to her soup. He then looked at Teal'c and Jonas before continuing. "All I could focus on was the mark on Carter's neck and the lump I saw under it. I…I…I can't believe I did what I did to her." Jack said putting his face in his hands.

Jonas looked at Sam for an explanation. She could see that Jack was really taking it hard and unable to continue. "The Colonel was trying to talk the Goa'uld into to leaving me; he ah…used the lamp to deliver a shock directly to the Goa'uld."

"Oh my God Sam, how…how." Jonas stuttered.

"How did she take it? Is that what you're asking?" Jack said angrily. "Let's see after the screams I think she passed out." Jack yelled then stalked out of the room slamming the door behind him when he reached the bedroom.

"Um, I didn't mean to upset the colonel." Jonas said apologetically.

"It's not you Jonas; he's just having a hard time dealing with what he did." Sam said quietly. "Maybe I should go talk to him."

"I believe it would be best to leave O'Neill alone for now." Teal'c suggested

"How is your neck Sam?" Jonas asked with concern.

"It's still a little sore, but otherwise it's okay." Sam said looking towards the hallway where Jack disappeared.

"Do you mind if I check?" Jonas asked gently.

"It's okay Jonas, you don't have to worry."

"Perhaps it would be wise to check the injury." Teal'c said placing his hand on Sam's arm also touching her wrist.

Sam snapped her arm away when Teal'c touched it instantly grabbing her wrist. "Look guys I'm fine, just leave it alone." Sam said raising her voice.

"Major Carter, it is not my wish to upset you, but it would be wise to take a look at your other injuries before they become a problem for you. We know about your wrists from when I untied your hands." Teal'c told her.

"Yea Sam, we had to take care of your back and the hypothermia first; I'm sorry we didn't take better care of you." Jonas said quietly.

"I don't need you taking care of me Jonas; I am quite able to take care of myself." Sam said annoyed at the attention she was getting.

"Perhaps Major Carter, but the sooner these injuries are addressed the sooner we will stop aggravating you." Teal'c said raising his eyebrow.

"Well I guess I don't have much of a choice." Sam said pushing her sleeves up. Jonas' face creased as he saw the red-chaffed skin going around her wrists. He got the ointment from the kit and gently applied it to her skin, noticing her wince as he did so.

"Sorry Sam." Jonas said, then proceeded to put the dressings on her wrists. "There all done." Jonas smiled.

"Thanks Jonas, so if that's all…"

"I do not believe you are finished yet." Teal'c said putting his hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam sighed and shook her head before putting her head down to expose the back of her neck.

"This does not look too bad, there is a small burn but I believe once we dress it, it should be fine." Teal'c said as he reached for the ointment and then put a dressing on it.

"Well now I feel like one of Daniel's mummies," Sam said pulling the blanket up around her neck. She got up and headed towards the hall, "I think it's time I checked on the colonel."

"Sam, are you sure you want to do that?" Jonas asked quickly jumping to his feet.

"Right now Jonas, I think I'm the only one who can talk to him." She said heading for his door.

Jack was standing still staring out the window into the darkness; the only thing visible was the reflection of the light in the window. He couldn't believe what he had done today, more than that he couldn't forgive himself or expect anyone else to forgive him. You really screwed this one up O'Neill.' His thoughts were interrupted by a light knock on the door, he looked at the door but decided to ignore it, thinking that maybe the person knocking would get the hint and leave him alone.

"Sir, it's me, can I come in?"

Jack heard Sam's voice and reluctantly answered the door. "Look Carter, I don't want to hear it right now, I just want to be left alone."

"Sorry Sir but I can't do that. We need to talk." Sam said as she walked passed Jack entering the room and plopping herself at the end of the bed She brought her feet up so she was sitting crossed legged and pulled the blanket tighter

"Well Carter you're being a little insubordinate aren't you?" Jack said closing the door then leaning against it as he watched Sam get comfortable.

"We're off duty and on a vacation Sir, I don't think this passes as insubordination."

"Okay then, being bold aren't you?" Jack said a little angry that his brooding was being disturbed.

"Sir we really need to discuss this." Sam said shifting around a bit.

Jack noticed that Sam's feet were bare since they were sticking out from the blanket. "Ah Carter, aren't your feet cold?"

Sam looked down at her feet then pulled the blanket to cover them. "Yes, but then so is the rest of me."

"Yea, I'm really sorry about that." Jack said as he went to his dresser, pulled out a pair of socks from one of the drawers, and handed them to Sam. "Here this should help."

Sam took the socks and gladly put them on. "Now Sir about what happened today…"

"Look Carter I don't know how many times I can say I'm sorry, but I know it will never be enough."

"Sir, I've already heard your apology, I may be able to forgive you some day, but right now we have to talk about why you did it." Sam said quietly.

"You know why I did what I did; I thought you were a Goa'uld."

"I realize that Sir, but last time you thought I had a Goa'uld in me you still tried to protect me. You didn't try to hurt me even when I tried to blow up the gate room. There has to be a reason for the change in how you reacted to me."

Jack let out a sigh and then went to sit on the bed, leaving a gap between him and Sam. "You're not going to try and 'shrink' me are you Carter?"

"I don't think I'm qualified for that Sir, but I am your friend and I think you need to talk about this."

"Oh Carter, I don't know if I can." Jack said looking down at his hands.

"Sir tell me about Baal."

Jack looked Sam in the eyes, the pain apparent in his. "I…I don't think I can." Jack said getting up and turning to look out the window.

"How many times Sir?"

"What?" Jack said turning slightly towards Sam.

"How many times did he kill you?"

Jack's face paled at the question, it was one thing to go through it, but talking about it was another thing. He had been trying to put that behind him, to bury it in the back of his mind. Now here was Sam trying to get him to bring it back into the light of day.

"How many Sir?" Sam asked again, she knew she had to be persistent if she was going to get anywhere with him.

Jack came back to sit on the bed, this time facing Sam. He took a deep breath before answering; "I don't know" He said quietly, "I lost count."

Sam nodded at his answer; she put her hand on his arm "How are you dealing with the…torture?"

Jack looked up to her face, seeing the concern in her eyes. "I put it behind me Carter." He said trying to sound forceful.

"No I don't think you have." Sam said her voice conveying understanding.

"Look Cater I can't talk about this." Jack said starting to turn away from Sam.

Sam put her hand on his shoulder to stop him. "What about the nightmares?"

Jack looked at her in surprise. "How…did you know?"

"It was a long drive and you did fall asleep; then last night I…could hear you."

Jack didn't know what to say, he thought the nightmares had decreased and he was handling them better. "Oh boy…I didn't mean for you to find out."

"Look Sir…Jack, I am your friend and I can understand what you're going through, so can Teal'c. We are here for you, what ever you need…even if it's just to rant or…even cry. We won't judge you; I just hope you can trust us to release some of your burden."

Jack could feel a lump forming in his throat and when he looked at Sam, he could see the concern in her eyes; she moved closer to him and put her arms around him. As his head rested on her shoulder a single tear fell.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Teal'c, it's taking them an awful long time; do you think they are alright?"

"Major Carter and Col. O'Neill will be fine Jonas. They need time to work things out." Teal'c said raising an eyebrow. He too thought that they had spent a long time in the room, but since he didn't hear anything, he was not overly concerned.

Jonas and Teal'c heard the door open then saw Sam come out closing the door behind her. "Sam are you okay?"

"Yea Jonas I'm fine." Sam said as she slowly walked to the island and sat down.

"What about Col. O'Neill?" Jonas asked

"He'll be okay; he just needed more time…alone." Sam said, but was thinking he needed the time to pull himself together. She had pushed him to the edge finally allowing him to breakdown and release his pent up fears and anger. Something she never thought she would ever witness from Jack and she had given him her word that what happened would never leave that room.

"Major Carter, would you like something to eat?" Teal'c asked knowing that the food that was put in front of her went pretty well untouched.

"Ah, thanks Teal'c but I still have the sandwich the colonel made me." Sam said sliding the plate closer to her.

"Could I make you some hot tea then?"

Sam knew Teal'c was just trying to be helpful so she conceded to his request. "Sure Teal'c a tea would be nice."

"Sam I hate to bring this up, but we didn't find out everything that happened today, like how that chair ended up broken?"

Sam picked up her tea and too a sip, she wished Jonas would drop the subject. Especially since, she just got Jack to open up and talk.

She was about to answer when Teal'c spoke up. "I believe Major Carter broke the chair in her escape Jonas."

Jonas looked at Sam then turned and looked at the broken chair; he shook his head then turned back to Sam. "I'm sorry Sam." he said putting his hand on her upper arm and was surprised when she pulled away. "I'm sorry Sam; I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay Jonas; it's just a little tender." Sam said holding her left arm.

"Yes I did notice the bruise forming earlier this evening, are you sure your arm is other wise uninjured?"

"Yea Teal'c it's just a bruise, I'm sure." Sam said, then turned when she heard Jack come into the room.

"Everything alright?" Jack asked looking at Sam as she held her arm.

"Yes Sir, everything's fine, just a little sore that's all." Sam knew she wouldn't get away with lying to him so she didn't bother with her patented 'I'm fine' line.

Jack came up beside her looking at her arm, then took her hand in his. "How bad is it…really?"

"Really Sir, it's just bruised from when I fell on it." Sam said seeing the concern and guilt in his eyes.

"Do you mind if I check?" He asked in a quiet voice. Sam just sighed and acquiesced then began to push her sleeve up.

Jack saw the damage he had caused first with the bandage around her wrist then he saw her reddened and swollen elbow and the bruise that extended up the side of her arm. He carefully felt her arm for anything that might be out of the ordinary noticing her wince as he did so.

"Sorry Carter…well it doesn't look like anything's broken."

"I could have told you that Sir." Sam said putting a slight grin on her face instead of showing the pain.

"I do however think your elbow may be sprained. Normally I'd put ice on it, but given the current situation that may not be such a good idea. We'll just have to elevate it later when you're resting."

Jack helped Sam pull down her sleeve, then turned and looked at the living room. "Hey guys why don't we get that mattress back to the room, since the couch is also a sofa bed."

"It is?" Teal'c said tilting his head to the side and looking at Jack.

"Yea, I would have thought you knew, from our little fishing trip."

"No, O'Neill, you never stated that the couch also served as a bed,"

"Oh sorry, I guess it never came up; anyway we can move this mattress back to the bedroom and unfold this one." Jack said looking at Jonas.

Sam started to get up from her seat when Jack placed a hand on her shoulder halting her movement. "You get to sit this one out Carter. I'm sure Jonas and Teal'c can handle it."

"That is quite correct O'Neill." Teal'c said as he went to retrieve the mattress with Jonas right behind him.

"So." Sam said looking at Jack.

"So…I think tomorrow we need to get out of here and get you some medical assistance." Jack said looking at Sam then lowering his eyes.

"I'm fine, feeling better by the minute." Sam said putting her hand on his and squeezing it slightly.

"Well Carter, I hate to have to tell you this, but that wound on your back doesn't really look that good. It definitely needs to be looked at by a doctor, not to mention your concussion."

"What about you, I remember knocking you out, you probably have a concussion too." Sam said quietly.

"Well I got what I deserved, and I'm not showing any of the signs, no dizziness, headaches, blurred vision, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera." Jack said with a slight smile.

"Which only goes to prove that O' Neill does have a hard head." Teal'c said as he and Jonas entered the room.

"Was that a joke Teal'c?" Jack asked with a smirk on his face.

"Indeed it was O'Neill." Teal'c said tilting his to the side.

"Well I think we should get some sleep tonight and try to head out tomorrow." Jack said.

"Uh what about the roads Colonel?" Jonas asked.

"We'll find out about them in the morning Jonas, but we have to try and get Carter some medical help."

"I'm sure I'll be alright, the bleeding has stopped and I am warming up." Sam said insistently.

"Major Carter, I believe O'Neill is correct, you should have your wounds looked at by a doctor." Teal'c said softly.

Sam just shook her head in reply and regretted it immediately. Jack put a steadying hand on Sam's shoulder. "You okay Carter?"

"Yea just moved my head too quickly." Sam said looking a little green.

"Well I think you should lie down." Jack said with concern.

"Yea Sam, I think it's probably from your concussion." Jonas added.

"Fine." Sam said slowly getting to her feet and turned towards the hallway.

"Ah Carter, I think it might be better if you slept out here by the fireplace, it will be much warmer." Jack said.

"Okay, fine what ever you say." Sam said a little annoyed.

Jack and Jonas went over to the couch and set up the sofa bed; Jonas was interested in seeing how this worked, since it was the first sofa bed he's seen. Jack just shook his head at the fact that something so mundane could intrigue Jonas. Soon after Teal'c appeared carrying sheets, pillows and blankets. Sam took in the sight of the three of them working together to fix up a bed and had to grin.

When finished, Jack went over to Sam, offered her a steadying hand, and helped her to the bed. Sam slowly manoeuvred into the bed, not realizing how much more she had started to hurt with the bruising on her back making it difficult to move. She wasn't sure what position to lie in, her back was too sore to lie on as was her left her arm. 'This is going to be one long night,' she thought to herself.

Jack saw Sam's predicament and tried to assist her with the pillows. "How are you doing?"

"Not so great, you wouldn't happen to have any pain killers would you?" Sam asked hopefully.

Jack thought about it for a moment, "Um, yeah I think I have some left around here somewhere." Jack said, then went to look for the meds.

"Teal'c do you think Sam's going to be okay." Jonas whispered from where he was sitting at the counter next to Teal'c.

"In time I believe Major Carter will be back to herself as well as O'Neill. However I believe that Major Carter will be most uncomfortable tonight." Teal'c answered quietly back to Jonas

"Here you go Carter; these are some of the good ones Fraiser gives out." Jack said holding out his hand containing two pills and holding a glass of water in the other.

"Thanks." Sam said taking the pills and water then settled back down in the bed, with Jack pulling the blankets over her.

"Well guys, you two must be tired." Jack said motioning with his head towards the hallway.

"Where are you going to sleep O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"I'll make myself comfortable on one of the chairs; I have to wake Carter up every two hours anyway." Jack said softly.

"O'Neill, you also were injured and need rest, allow me to wake both you and Major Carter when the time is necessary." Teal'c said also talking quietly.

"Okay, but I'll tell you what; I'll take the first shift, why don't you get some rest." Jack said patting Teal'c on the shoulder.

After Teal'c and Jonas left for their rooms, Jack moved over to one of the large chairs in the living room area and made himself comfortable.

"You know Sir, you don't have to sleep in that chair; the bed is pretty big." Sam said, her back was facing him, but she did hear the conversation.

"I don't know Carter, It doesn't seem right."

"Well we are both dressed this time." Sam said with a little levity in her voice.

"Yea about that, I hope you're not mad at me or embarrassed." Jack said uncomfortably.

"Well I know it was necessary and yes also a little embarrassing." Sam said quietly.

"Don't be Carter, I made sure you were covered the whole time and the others weren't around." Jack said seriously, then added with a little lightness," Besides from what I could tell you have nothing to be embarrassed about."

Sam couldn't help but grin at that comment and was thankful she wasn't facing Jack because she was sure she was turning red.

Jack walked over and sat on the edge of the bed facing Sam, "Seriously Carter, I'm really sorry for what happened today. I just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"Well Sir, I certainly understand why you did what you did," Sam said looking into his eyes, "and once you have understanding, the next step is forgiveness. So yes, I do think I can forgive you. Can you forgive yourself?"

Jack was taken aback by the question, he was relieved that Sam could forgive him, but didn't know if he was able to forgive himself. He looked away from Sam to the fire, he thought about Charlie and how he still carried the guilt over his death; how he could never forgive himself for that. The years he spent at the SGC and with SG1 had made it easier for him to put it to the back of his mind, but still not able to forgive or forget. Now he would have to add more guilt to the burden, even though Carter says she forgives him he doesn't know how he can make it up to her.

"Sir?" Sam said putting her hand on his arm trying to get his attention.

"Huh, oh yea, sorry I was just thinking."

"Yea, I guessed that." Sam said with a slight grin. "So, can you?"

"I don't know Carter." Jack said quietly.

"If it makes it easier, we can always blame Baal, after all I know you would never have done it if it wasn't for what happened with him."

Jack smiled slightly, "You think it can be that easy?"

"Well I know I don't have any problem laying all the blame on him." Sam told him dropping her hand back on to the bed.

Jack let out a long sigh, "I guess I can try, and see how it goes from there." Jack looked down at Sam and could tell she was still uncomfortable.

"You know Carter, you were supposed to elevate your arm, just a second I'll get something for you." Jack said heading to a storage closet by the kitchen. "Yea this should do it."

Sam could hear Jack ruffling around and was curious about what he was doing. She soon found out when he appeared in front of her.

"Here Carter this should help." Jack was holding a cushion that he used from his deck chair. Jack looked at Sam's position and realized she would have to move back a bit to fit the cushion on the bed.

"Um, do you think you can shift back a bit?" Jack asked, wondering if she would be able.

Sam tried to shift herself back, but was stopped by a sharp pain, 'on yea, bruised ribs' Sam thought to herself. "I don't think I can do it on my own right now."

"That's okay; I'll give you a hand." Jack said, then he pulled back the covers and got on the bed so he was kneeling on the bed behind Sam. He thought about how he was going to move her and more importantly, where he was going to put his hands.

"Okay Carter, let's try and do this quickly." Jack said then put one hand under Sam's shoulder and the other under her hip. He then started pulling her towards him, inching her away from the edge of the bed.

Jack noticed Sam had started shaking, 'Damn did I make her cry', "Carter are you alright, I didn't hurt you did I?"

Sam had to gasp, "No…no you didn't"

"Carter, are you laughing?"

Sam couldn't help but let out a snort, "Sorry Sir, I…can't help it." She said through her giggling.

"What's so funny?" Jack said looking down at Sam, still kneeling behind her and leaning slightly over her.

Sam took a deep breath, and managed to stop laughing. "I'm sorry Sir, it's just that we're both on the bed and…well the bed is making noises. I was just wondering what it must sound like to Teal'c and Jonas." Sam said and started giggling.

"Yea well stop it; I'm sure it doesn't sound like that." Jack said, then thought about it for a second, "Okay, okay I guess you have a point, it could sound like that, but they know you are in no condition for…well…that." Jack said sounding flustered. Jack quickly got off the bed, trying not to make noise; but failing miserably causing himself to snicker a little. Which of course started Sam giggling once again.

Jack just shook his head but couldn't wipe the grin off his face. He went to the edge of the bed and put the cushion in front of Sam for her to rest her arm on, then he pulled the covers over her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_**SGC Infirmary**_

"Are you telling me the Colonel did this to you?" Janet asked the shock quite evident on her face.

"Actually a falling tree did the most damage as you can see." Sam said gritting her teeth as Janet attended to the wound on her back.

"Yes but you wouldn't have gotten hit by a falling tree if you weren't trying to escape the colonel or gotten a very dangerous case of hypothermia." Janet couldn't believe the shape Sam was in, they were supposed to be on a restful vacation for crying out loud. "I'm sorry Sam, I should never have talked you into going with the colonel, I don't know what I was thinking."

"Actually Janet, it was the right call you made. The colonel actually opened up and talked to me about it. I mean he really opened up." Sam said, making sure not to let out too much of the private talk they had.

"That's great Sam, but what you went through…"

"Don't worry about it Janet, I'll heal and with your talent I'm sure I'll be back to normal in no time."

"Ah huh, don't try buttering me up Sam. You're going to need some broad-spectrum antibiotics, by IV for the first few doses before switching you to the pill form, and the wound is going to have to be cleaned with frequent dressing changes. I'm afraid I won't be able to stitch it until the infections cleared up. So you may not have had a restful time at the colonel's cabin, but you are going to have a few restful days right here in my infirmary." Janet said snapping her gloves as she removed them.

"Janet I don't need to stay in the infirmary, I can…." Sam started to say.

"But you'll stay where the doc wants you to stay, isn't that right Carter." Jack said after he entered the room.

Janet pulled the curtain from around the bed Sam was lying on in a prone position. Jack could see that Janet had put a clean dressing on Sam's back, which was in view from the opened back of the infirmary pyjama top Sam was wearing. He could see the look on Janet's face, one he took as disgust. He couldn't blame her for how she felt, he felt disgusted in himself.

"How did the meeting with the general go Sir?" Sam asked turning her head to face him.

"Better than I had expected actually, he's going to want to ask you a few questions when he gets down here. Don't worry Carter, I told him everything that happened, so don't feel that you have to hold back anything." Jack said feeling a little uncomfortable with having to talk in front of Janet.

"So Doctor, how is Major Carter doing?" Hammond asked entering the infirmary.

"General." Janet said standing at attention and facing Hammond. "Major Carter is running a fever and an infection has settled in, but I'm going to start her on a course of antibiotics which should help clear it up Sir."

"That's good to hear, thank you doctor. Major I'm sorry about what happened to you, Colonel O'Neill explained everything; I have to say I'm appalled at what I heard. I need to know if you wish to press charges against the colonel?" Hammond asked choosing not to look at Jack, but keeping his eyes on Sam's face. He could also see the large dressing and the bruising on Sam's back.

"Sir, I don't think charges would be appropriate for the situation. The colonel was only acting on the belief that I had been taken by a Goa'uld, he tried to contact the base and Teal'c but due to the storm it made it impossible. He was only acting on instinct Sir, and after what he went through with Baal, I understand completely why he did what he did. So no Sir, I won't be pressing charges, and as the Commander of the base, I hope you won't be pressing charges either." Sam said in her most direct voice.

"Well if you're sure Major?"

"Yes Sir, I'm positive." Sam answered confidently.

"Well then that's good enough for me, for now I'll leave you in the capable hands of Dr. Fraiser and I hope you get better soon." Hammond said compassionately, then left the infirmary.

"Thanks Carter, you know you didn't have to do that, you had every right to press charges against me." Jack said quietly.

"Sir, I thought we worked this out at the cabin, I both understand and forgive you for what happened,"

"I know you said that, but I thought you may have changed your mind." Jack said looking down at the floor.

"So Sir, where are Jonas and Teal'c?" Janet asked seeing that things were getting awkward.

"They're ah driving my truck back from Minnesota." Jack said grinning.

"They the two alien members of SG1 are driving your truck all the way back from Minnesota?"

"Yea well Carter couldn't drive and we had to get her back here as soon as we could." Jack said.

"And the colonel couldn't drive since I knocked him out with a tree branch." Sam added, smiling slightly.

"What, you were knocked out? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Janet said moving over and grabbing Jack's arm leading him to a bed.

"Well I was feeling fine, it really didn't need to be mentioned…Carter." Jack said looking at Sam a little angrily.

"Oh yes I did have to mention it Sir," Sam said with a huge a grin on her face. "It's for your own good."

"Okay Colonel I want you to strip and put on a gown, we're going to have to do a cat scan first, then go from there." Janet said as she pulled the curtain around the bed.

"Doc, how about a little privacy while I change eh?"

"Oh come on Colonel, its nothing I haven't seen before." Janet said before leaving the colonel alone behind the curtain.

"Oh yea, payback can be a bitch." Sam said chuckling under her breath

"I heard that Carter."

**The End**


End file.
